Prodigal Son of Pandora
by Orangepeel88
Summary: After the sky people are kicked out a new member of the Omatikaya people is born, but he's not like the others, will the difference bring the Na'vi people together or tear them apart? Each character goes on their own quest, where will they end up?
1. Knowing the Balance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or it's characters.**

**Please Note: this story takes place after the movie, there will be Na'vi words mixed in and the translations will be at the bottom of the story to help the flow. Also I came up with this story after reading the activist survival guide that came out for avatar so if something is confusing please let me know and I can tell you where I got it, or where I'm going with it. This is a story about the Na'vi and just to forewarn you there will be no other sky people in it, it's strictly Na'vi.

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Knowing the Balance

"_Sa'nu_, tell me the story again," Tommy pleaded with Natyri to tell him the story of balance and harmony. He had heard the story a million times but he was mesmerized by the power and beauty that belonged to Eywa.

"Only if you promise to listen fully, understanding the balance of energy means accepting your own fate and know that you belong to something greater." As she looked into her 10 year old son's eyes as he nodded feverishly, she realized what she was meant for in this life. Just one year before he was born Mo'at had stepped down and was replaced with Natyri as the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya people, it was the third happiest day in her life; only following her union with Jake Sulley and the birth of their son. "When Eywa created the first two Na'vi they wandered around without thought or purpose, never knowing the beauty of the world around them. They cut down her beautiful trees and killed her majestic creatures; Eywa cried for her other creations, and her tears rained down from above putting out the fires the Na'vi had created. She watched in horror as her tears began to drown not only her new creations, but everything she cared for and protected. The two Na'vi climbed a grand tree to escape the flood, and as everything began to die the energy within each plant and animal reabsorbed back into Eywa and from her head sprouted six glowing tendrils. She plucked the tendrils and placed them within the braids of the Na'vi. In seconds the Na'vi began to look around at what had happened to their world, to the paradise that was created, and they too began to weep as they felt the pain they had caused and the energy that was being lost due to their actions. They both began to sing the _Seze Tirol_ and Eywa rose the lands and pushed her tears off creating the great oceans and lakes of our land. The two Na'vi climbed down from the tree and saw it's branches start to glow and reach out for their braids. This tree became known as _Utral Aymokriya_."

"Tree of Voices," little Tommy blurted out in awe.

"That's correct, but then what happens _'itan_?" Natyri said back, hoping her son was learning the true lesson of her story.

"They grew into grand hunters and formed the first forest clan, then died a noble death, and their spirit and energy went back into Eywa," he said in a monotone, this was not the part he most enjoyed about the story.

"That's right, now time for sleep." Natyri said with a smile and watched her son limp towards the family hammock. She worried for him, when he was born there were no screams nor tears from him, unlike most newborns who scream until in the arms of their mother. He did not scream or cry, and when Mo'at took him to examine him, like with all new members of The People, she was the one who began to scream. Alarmed and scared Jake ran to his new son and looked into the eyes of Mo'at, within them he saw the truth, he saw his mistakes and his consequences. Tommy's braid was not the same color as everyone elses, the one thing that binds all life on Pandora together was tainted in this young Na'vi. It wasn't until later when Tommy began to walk, that Natyri noticed her son wasn't growing like his peers, his movements weren't as fluid, he developed a limp when he began to walk, and the only thing unaffected was his intelligence. Mo'at and Norm believed it was the mixing of breeds, when Jake joined his avatar, body and soul, he was still joining a man made mixture of both Na'vi and human genes, thus mutating the blood if only a little. Tommy picked things up easily enough though, he understood the workings of life and nature instantly, and his eyes grew old with the wisdom his mother shared with him with every breath she told him folk tales and lore from ancestors past.

She watched him curl up in the hammock and fall into his dreams and felt a warm arm reach around her slender body. "So peaceful when he sleeps, our little Tommy." She cringed at the name, she understood the reason behind it, the love and honor that name would bring her son, but she couldn't get used to it, it was an alien name.

"Norm feeling better?" Natyri asked. A couple of nights before this the Omaticaya people were celebrating Norm's first steps to becoming a _taronyu _which meant he must go through the _Uniltaron_ where the soon to be hunter grabs a _Kali'weya_ and lets it sting him, the after effects of the poison give the stingee hallucinations, and insight into his/her destiny. Unfortunately for Norm, the stings poison was too potent, he got sick and started to convulse. They calmed him down, but he had been in a dream land ever since.

"Same," Jake said putting his head down, he wished there was something he could do to ease his friends pain. Natyri turned to face him and pushed her lips against his; Jake had kissed many women before coming to Pandora, but nothing like hers. She was rash and yet gentile, her kiss was eager yet patient, the kiss of a warrior woman.

They joined their son in their hammock and fell asleep in each others arms. Hours passed in peaceful silence until Jake awoke screaming and sweating. Natyri and Tommy's eyes shot open to look at Jake, his eyes were wild, looking around, searching for something. Natyri put a supportive hand on his shoulder and his breathing slowed, "The dream again?" she asked, and he simply nodded.

"It haunts me, that single tree standing alone in a wasteland of nothingness, it scares me," He was pulling himself together, but both Natyri and Tommy could see his pain.

"Anything new in the dreams?" Tommy said interested.

"No my son, nothing new," He rubbed Tommy's head and they all laid down once more to return to their dreams, "get some rest you have a very big day tomorrow." Tommy smiled and Jake hugged his son close.

The morning came without another incident and Tommy's eagerness could not wait another second, today was the first day his father was to show him what it meant to be a hunter. "WAKE UP, _SEMPU_! WAKE UP!" He shook his father's arm rousing Jake from his peaceful dreamless sleep.

"Alright _hi'i'aw_, I'm up." Jake rubbed his eyes and watched Natyri do the same. They all exited the family hammock together but Natyri separated from them as Jake escorted his young son out of the protection of their new Hometree and into the dangerous forests of Pandora. They walked for awhile as Jake explained the nature of hunting, "When do you kill?" he asked his perceptive son.

"When you need food, warmth, or for protection" Tommy answered in tone that sounded like he had been saying it for years.

"How do you kill?" Jake asked.

"With honor to the beast and permission from Eywa."

"Very good Tommy," He saw the light shine in his son's eyes, the anticipation, "You want to try running?" Jake always took things very slow with Tommy, like Natyri, he feared for Tommy's safety, but unlike the cautious mother he believed his son had limits. Still, Tommy nodded, and Jake started to pick up the pace. It was very important to learn to run with both speed and agility, the latter of the two is what Tommy had trouble with. He kept up with his father just fine, but every beast in a mile radius could hear him do it, not very good with the predators the forest holds.

Jake was impressed with Tommy's unwillingness to be left behind however and stepped it up a notch, without thought he moved like wind up and through the trees. Tommy stopped and watched his father climb without making a sound, waited till he was almost at the top of the canopy, and followed his example. He pulled himself up branch by branch, but he was making too much noise, the Fan Lizards flew from their hiding spots causing even more attention to be drawn to him. "Be strong son," Jake called down as he watched Tommy struggling to reach the next branch, "They can sense weakness, show no fear."

Jake's ear twitched as he heard the sound of flapping in the distance, his eyes looked around for the cause and his eyes locked on a flock of stingbats heading straight for Tommy. Tommy's senses were never as sharp so when his father yelled for him to hurry in a panicked voice, he looked around too, but he couldn't see what as coming. He tried to do what his father told him and hurry up the branch, his footing slipped however, and he fell hitting his head on a branch and going black before he hit the ground. The bats were coming faster now after seeing him fall, Jake's heart raced in his chest and he let out a terrible screech.

In seconds his Ikran soared through the canopy and Jake jumped on making the _tsahaylu_ and flying down to the forest floor. The bats had made it to Tommy and were swarming around him picking at him as they flew passed time and time again. Jake's Ikran swooped down pulling three bats off of Tommy, one with his jaws, two with his claws; then let out a deafening caw. The bats scattered every which way, leaving Jake looking at his son's torn and bloody body. Scratches were everywhere and as Jake pulled Tommy up more revealed themselves.

Tommy awoke to the wind blowing through his hair and on his face, and as he opened his eyes a tear came down his face. He was flying through the clouds, looking down at the beauty of Pandora, a land he only knew the bottom. He couldn't help but notice the dramatic difference he felt as soon as he realized where he was, that this was where he lived, where his home was. In the distance, he spotted a land barren of life, "What's that over there," he said pointing.

Jake recognized it at once, "The old home of the Sky People, the dead lands we call them." Jake's mind reminisced about the war and the pain they had brought, that he had brought. Tommy knew the story as all Na'vi now did, he knew his father was a great warrior, the Toruk Makto; he wished to be as powerful, so when Jake looked back into his son's eyes he was taken aback at the expression. A fierce calm came over Tommy, one that scared Jake, "The bad lands are off limits, no exceptions, understood," Tommy didn't take his eyes off of it as he nodded half heartedly.

* * *

Translations: _**Sa'nu**__= mommy; __**Utral Aymokriya**__=Tree of Voices; __**Seze Tirol**__=blue flower song; __**'itan**__=son; __**Taronyu**__=Hunter; __**Uniltaron**__=Dream Hunt; __**Kali'weya**__=Poisonous Scorpion; __**Sempu**__=daddy; __**Hi'I'aw**__=Small One; __**Tsahaylu**__=Bond; __**Toruk Makto**__=Rider of Last Shadow_

**First Avatar fanfic, please let me know what you think, and whether or not you think im going in the right direction. All feedback is welcome. **


	2. Steps in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Steps in the Dark

"Tommy we shouldn't be doing this, it's forbidden," Lo'mi said as she looked around the deserted broken area that was before her. She was normally very spirited and kind, she was the one child in the clan that never judged Tommy for his differences. While most poked fun and even ostracized him for the color of his braid, Lo'mi, who was going to start training to become the new _Tsahik_ after Natyri, saw the difference as a sign from Eywa that Tommy was meant for something great. So when he asked her to accompany him to the dead zone after a lot of sleepless nights, she couldn't refuse.

"It's okay, there's nothing here that can hurt us," Tommy said with a smile, trying to ease her fear.

"There's nothing here at all," She said looking around the barren wasteland. The forest glowed behind them as they walked towards the darkness, they knew they had to hurry, their parents would be awake at first light and wonder where they were. They began to run when they saw a towering gray rock with what seemed like stagnant clear ponds on the side. When they reached the structure they saw the alien letters RDA painted on the side, captivated by the scale Tommy reached out his hand and touched the rock. "This was their home, they lived here," Lo'mi said in wonderment.

Everyone knew the story, but for the younger generations, it was just that, a story. "What is this," Tommy said still touching the structure.

"A building," She said unsure, "they make them with rocks like the mountain dwellers."

He put his hand on the glass and his mind stopped, he was expecting it to be water, "it's hard…and cold."

"Rey'lu found something like that, your dad said it was glass, it's what happens when sand catches on fire I think." She said also touching the glass.

Tommy put his face up to the window and looked inside, "How do we get in?" Lo'mi shrugged.

They circled the building until they saw a two large doors that opened when they stepped too close, they both jumped back and watched the doors close. "_oeng kehe tok fìtseng_," Lo'mi said again.

He took a step towards the door once more and watched it open again, then took a step away and the doors closed again. He did this twice more until he fully realized what it was doing, then while it was open he placed one foot inside the door and felt the cold stone floor underneath him, "Wait!" Lo'mi yelled, "The light is coming, we have to get home Tommy," she waited behind, looking at him, but he didn't budge. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Tommy, come on."

They ran back home and climbed back into their family hammocks without rousing either of their parents. The day that followed was excruciating for Tommy, he was too exhausted and too curious. His mind raced with the possibilities the building held, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Jake on the other hand was dreading his day, he had to go back and see how Norm was doing, which was never easy. Norm was being held in a small hut outside of hometree, he was only lucid for small times during the day and when he wasn't he was prone to fits of screaming and rambling. Jake made his way into the hut and looked around for his friend; Norm was sitting quite normally on his makeshift cot with his head in his hands. "Everything alright man," he said.

"Yeah, I just had a bad night last night, I couldn't sleep a wink." Jake noticed Norm was sweating profusely.

"What happened," Jake asked.

"I wasn't here…I mean I was here, but not really here. I was in a desert, only it wasn't a desert, it was just nothing, like the after math of a great fire. In the middle of it there was this…"

"Tree," Jake finished Norm's sentence, "The tree was okay right, perfect and alive…"

"Yeah," Norm said confused, "it was like the nothingness just went around it, like the tree was protected." Jake nodded starry eyed, "how did you know that Jake?"

"I've dreamt that same dream every night since Tommy's been born." Jake said taking a seat next to his friend.

"It wasn't a dream Jake I was there, and it wasn't here. I think I was back on earth." Norm said, "When will this end, Jake…I can't handle it."

"I talked to Natyri…" But he couldn't finish, he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Not good," Norm said as a tear fell from his eye. Jake shook his head and Norm began to sob, "I can't….Jake…I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I see things that aren't there, I fear for my life every second, my heart feels like it constantly pumping out of my chest. I dream horrible things, murder, drought, starvation, chaos, I remember everything, and everything hurts."

Jake put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know buddy, I know."

Later that night Tommy was waiting for his parents to fall asleep so that he could sneak out once more. He went to Lo'mi's family hammock and gently stroked her nose with his finger; when her eyes opened they quickly showed her anger. "_Kehe_, not tonight Tommy. I'm exhausted and I'm supposed to follow your mother tomorrow."

"This is important, I felt something in there Lo'mi. This could change me, make me better, I sense it." Tommy was too eager; Lo'mi was scared he had gotten to curious. This was not good.

She put a soft hand on his face, "Not tonight, go back to sleep Tommy. We can go tomorrow night, I promise."

Tommy let out a scoff and turned his back on her, he was determined. He made his way through the forest and back to the RDA building by himself. He stepped close and watched the doors open once again, and once again he felt the lifeless cold on his feet. He took a couple of steps inside the darkness and suddenly light came from overhead, now illuminated he could see everything, yet what he recognized nothing. His father being at least part alien knew their language and, he could read a little here and there. He walked around the desks and looked for something, anything he recognized, then he spotted something he knew very well. There was a Na'vi floating in a transparent tunnel of water, he didn't look right though, he had too many fingers, and his face reminded Tommy of his father's face. He walked up to the glass and looked around at the contraption, nothing made sense to him, his father never explained how any of this worked, he never liked to talk about the past, about where he came from. Instead of finding answers he only found more questions, at the base of the tube, lying on the floor, was a large black thing with a handle on it. Tommy picked it up apprehensively and looked at it closer, he saw a hole at the end of it, and another tiny handle in the middle. He touched the tiny handle and fire shot from the hole with such force he few back and fell down.

The far wall now had a large hole and smoke was coming from it. His heart raced, but he wasn't scared, he felt excited, liberated, powerful. He could be a hunter like his father, a warrior even, with this weapon he could live up to his father's sparkling reputation. He put his finger back on the trigger, stood up, braced himself, and fired again; the recoil didn't take him off guard this time, and he let himself enjoy the destruction he was causing.

He practiced until first light then made his way back to hometree, he was too late however, by the time he reached his hammock, both Natyri and Jake were standing by it, arms crossed, ready for an explanation. "_lumpe nga kehe kelku_ Tommy?" Natyri said.

"Just running," Tommy lied, "After what happened with dad I figured I needed to be more agile…more silent."

Natyri nodded in approval, she bought it, "I understand, and I agree with you. But you must not go out at night, while training it's too dangerous at night."

Tommy nodded and looked at his father, who was not convinced, but Jake waited till his mate left before turning on his son, "where were you?"

"I told you, I was running," Tommy lied again.

"The truth Tommy…" Jake demanded, but Tommy remained silent, "You went to the dead zone didn't you?" Tommy nodded, "what did I tell you?"

"Not to," Tommy said with his head down.

"Why?" Jake asked, Tommy shrugged, "Never again," Tommy nodded. "Now come with me, you're not leaving my side for the rest of the day."

Jake took Tommy to the hut where Norm was, but Tommy knew what was in there and it scared him. The kids said that Norm was connected with bad spirits, that when he went through his _uniltaron_ he connected with something evil, and Eywa was keeping him under the effects of the poison to keep his energy from spreading. Tommy knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive, "_fpxäkìm_," Jake said holding the leaf door open for his son who obeyed and looked upon Norm; who was laying down with his eyes open, not moving. Jake followed in after and looked at his friend then at his son, "He's sleeping," Jake said wiping the sweat off of Norm's forehead with a piece of cloth.

Tommy looked at him and felt pained, he wasn't scared after he saw Norm's frozen face, he felt sad for him, "Some of the kids say he's possessed _sempul_," Tommy said looking at Norm's eyes which were moving around rapidly, searching for something within his dream land.

"Not possessed _'eveng_, the _uniltaron _takes your mind on a journey to find not only your spirit animal, but also your fate in this world, your destiny amongst the people. Norm remains on his journey; he must stay this course until Eywa provides him with a purpose." Jake explained to his child.

"How long will he be like this?" Tommy asked still keeping his distance.

Jake shrugged, "Watch him for a minute, I must get his medicine. If he wakes up, just give him some water and don't be alarmed if he starts to scream, there's nothing you can do for him, it's something he has to work out on his own." With that Jake left his son alone with Norm, who still wasn't moving.

Tommy took a step closer and suddenly Norm's eyes shot over to his direction, there was no life in them, but they were staring straight at Tommy. He felt his own heart start to race, Norm's eyes did not waver, and Tommy felt compelled to step closer. As he got up to the cot he felt his braid move, an odd feeling for Tommy who had always regarded his braid as his one true weakness. It didn't just move though, it came from behind him and pulled for Norm, and Norm's did the same. Not knowing what would happen, Tommy immediately took a step back and pulled his braid away from Norm's, but as soon as he did so Norm's hand jetted out and grabbed Tommy's arm, pulling him closer until finally their braids touched and a _tsahaylu_ was made. Tommy felt a cold rush over him and Norm's pupils got so big it took up his entire eye. Immediately Tommy wasn't in the hut anymore, he looked around at something that reminded him of the dead zone, there was no life, no anything, except dead center there was an enormous tree. It was green and glowing from every point, as he walked closer to the tree he noticed it was not a tree he had ever seen before, he outstretched his hand to touch it, but before he could the entire tree went up in a massive inferno. Tommy jumped and fell on his back, making all the air from his lungs come out all at once forcing his eyes to close. When he opened them he was back in the hut and Norm was sitting on the cot, awake, staring at him…

* * *

Translations: _**Tsahik**_Spiritual Leader; _**oeng kehe tok fìtseng**_we should not be here; _**Kehe**_No; _**lumpe nga kehe kelku**_Why were you not home; _**uniltaron**_Dream Hunt; _**fpxäkìm**_Enter; _**sempul**_Father; _**'eveng**_Child; _**tsahaylu**_Bond

**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and thank you for the reviews I received. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I know it's lame to say, but it really does motivate me to get chapters out faster. Things are about to get very interesting so stay tuned…**


	3. Question of Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Question of Innocence

Tommy looked over at Norm and wiped his sweaty brow, "Oe tse'a…" he was confused, he looked around once more at his new surroundings, which had just been flashed away, replaced with new, morose surroundings. Norm couldn't move, his eyes just stared intensely at Tommy; but before Tommy could move, the leaf door flew open and Tommy saw his mother and Lo'mi walk in.

Natyiri's head was turned, not seeing what was going on in the hut, "The Uniltaron is very important any hunter…" but she caught the shocked face of Lo'mi before she could finish and turned around to see what was causing such an expression.

Tommy stood and watched everyone's eyes, including Norm's follow him; but when he took at step towards Norm, to see if he was okay, Norm's eyes got fierce and dangerous and he began to scream, "TIKAWNG! TIKAWNG! TIKAWNG! KA NE'IM!"

Tommy took a step back, looked at his mother, and shrugged; he too was just as confused as she. "Kempe 'ong fìtseng?" She said looking at Tommy with concern, to which he simply shrugged confused. She repeated, "Kempe 'ong fìtseng?"

"Oe ra a omum?" He said looking over at Norm, scared.

Hearing all of the commotion inside the hut, Jake returned with Norm's medicine and entered. He looked around for a moment at the situation, Norm was still staring angrily at Tommy, while his mate and Lo'mi's eyes ping ponged back and forth between the two, "What happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tommy screamed and ran out of the hut.

Lo'mi followed him screaming his name but he didn't stop running. She followed him all the way through the forest to the tree of souls, his mother had taken him there many times to tell him the stories of their ancestors. It was a comforting place for him, after being ridiculed by his peers, coming here and sensing that Eywa has a plan for him made everything else seem frivolous. When Lo'mi finally caught up to him he was sitting with his head in his hands, "Are you okay?" she asked, wanting to know what happened, but refusing to ask due to his last response to that very question.

He looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "I really don't know what happened, he was lying there stone cold and I walked over to him…" She sat down next to him and put his hand in hers, "…my braid…it was drawn to his…they linked…" he pulled his hand away, touching her was too dangerous. "Then my eyes deceived me, I wasn't here anymore…"

"Where were you?" She asked taking his hand back, she didn't care about the risk, she knew there was nothing to be scared of. He simply shook his head in response, he didn't really know himself, and he didn't want her to pull away.

They sat there for a long while before anyone came looking for them, they didn't talk, they didn't even look at each other, they just sat there with their hands in each other's. After awhile however, Natyiri came to collect her son, "It's time to come home son." She said with a kind outreached hand.

He reluctantly let go of Lo'mi and followed his mother home, "Is he okay?" he asked after a short time.

She nodded reassured yet confused, "He's perfect actually, all the poison seems to be gone from his system; he's lucid."

"Then why…" he began.

But she cut him off, "he was living in a dream world for so long, it's going to be a long time before he realizes what is real and what is not." Tommy saw his father standing by the hut looking around, he was a little scared to face him after his outburst. He looked up to his mother, she knew what he was feeling, "It's okay, no one will ask you to explain anything, what happened is between you, Norm, and Eywa, as far as I'm concerned what you did for Norm was brave and strong." This put a smile on Tommy's face and he walked over to his father with pride.

Word spread fast amongst the clan, by the time food was being served, and everyone gathered around the grand fire, whispers could be heard from all around the circle; whispers that stopped immediately as soon as Tommy walked in to join his parents for the meal. Everyone already treated Tommy like he was different, but this was just too much for him; as he sat down next to his parents a young Na'vi sitting to his right immediately moved ever so slightly in the other direction away from Tommy. With his mother's strong words in his head, he let all of the stares and whispers go without another thought. No matter what exactly happened, in the end whatever did happen helped Norm become whole again, for that, he was a hero.

That night he had his mother tell him the story of the balance once more, and once more the mere thought of Eywa's power made him want more from himself. Jake decided to spend the night in the hut with Norm, to keep an eye on him, in case of any changes. As he settled himself into the small space, Norm refused to talk. He looked upon everything like it was the first time he had ever seen it, touched things with the wonderment of a small child, an action that greatly pleased Jake, he had his friend back; in a way.

He fell asleep with a smile n his face, something that didn't go unnoticed to Norm. It didn't last however, an hour into a deep sleep Jake awoke with a start and felt his whole body convulse. He looked around at his surroundings and breathed a thankful breath that he was back in the small hut, he looked over at his friend who was still awake and staring back at him.

"The tree?" Norm asked, guessing what Jake's frightening dream was about. Jake nodded without a word. "Jake, we have to talk, something happened with Tommy and myself…"

"What happened?" Jake said concerned.

"I saw him, what he was going to become…Jake…he's going to do terrible things, kill people…" Norm couldn't meet Jake's eyeline, as much as it was hard for him to say, he knew it would be ten times harder for Jake to hear.

"What the hell are you talking about, Norm? What do you mean you saw him?" Jake didn't hide his anger from his voice.

"I was dreaming of that place, the one with the tree; everything was the same as every other time I dreamt of that, until I looked to my left, and suddenly Tommy was there. Jake he looked half mad… his eyes were trained on something, he was really scary looking. Then he ran up to me, went through me like I wasn't even there, and linked his braid with someone." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "the person just dropped Jake, fell down dead. Tommy just stood there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face."

"It was just a dream Norm, you were still under the influence of the poison, what you saw was just your own fears coming forth." Jake said holding back his anger, he knew Norm was not trying to offend him or Tommy, there was no need to yell.

"Maybe, but why would I be subconsciously fearful of Tommy. I love your son, I always have, but that braid of his, it's not normal, it's not natural." Norm said finally looking into Jake's angry eyes.

"Did you ever think were not normal Norm, I mean we were unionized with this body that was crafted by scientists, Tommy is a miracle. Natyiri and I should have never been able to reproduce."

"It's more than that, Jake you didn't see him, it wasn't Tommy. Something was in him, he wasn't himself." Norm said.

"Even if what you're saying is true, and Tommy has some dreaded fate awaiting him; what you're talking about…no one can kill someone by making the bond with them." Jake stood and walked towards the door.

Norm nodded his head, "You're right, it's not something that has ever happened, but the Na'vi queue is something that no scientist, even Dr. Augustine fully understood."

"Leave it alone Norm, from what I can see my boy only helped heal you, you should be thanking him, not…not this." Jake left with that.

After putting her son to bed and making sure he was fully sleeping and not going to sneak out again, Natyiri had some questions that needed answering. She found Mo'at sitting outside of the new Hometree staring up at the stars, "Oe kame ngenga," she said.

Mo'at raised her hand to forehead and down, signaling the proper response, "What's on your mind child," She said looking back up at the stars.

"Tommy's incident with Norm. Mo'at something tells me there is more to what happened in that hut, Norm is better, which is wonderful, but how could that possibly be?"

"I believe Eywa has something planned for your son, what that thing is I cannot say tell?"

**

* * *

Translations: **_**Oe tse'a**_=I see; _**Uniltaron**_=Dream Hunt; _**Tikawng**_=Evil; _**Ka ne'im**_= Go away; _**Kempe 'ong fìtseng**_= what unfolded here; _**Oe ra a omum**_= I don't know; _**Oe kame ngenga**_= I see you

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, reviews are always welcome here.**


End file.
